


Switch

by IloveHajishun111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdinand's birthday fic, M/M, ferdibertbirthday2020, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveHajishun111/pseuds/IloveHajishun111
Summary: Ferdinand could not believe it. He just went for a usual horse riding and some Agathan kidnapped him right in the Garreg Mach territory. Not only that, the scoundrel dared to turn him into a...dog!?
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Atan

Ferdinand woke up to a nasty headache, he could feel a vein throbbing on his forehead, his world a combination of blurriness and dancing images. 

Once he managed to focus his vision on his surroundings, Ferdinand let out a startling noise at the figure standing in front of him. 

Gray skin, unusual eyes color, and strange marking on his face, the person standing before him possessed the haunting features of those subhuman beings that killed the Professor’s father five years ago. 

“What the- Who are you?” He asked with gritted teeth, looking around for something he could use as a weapon, but painfully realized his hands were being tied by a rope behind his back.

“Well, the rumor is right,” The man, creature, said with a scoff, “the Prime Minister of the Imperial’s beauty is made up for his wit. Capturing you was easier than I thought.”

“I BEG your pardon.” Ferdinand hissed and surged toward his captor but the length of the rope prevented him from moving any farther than one small step. He tripped in his struggling and stumbled a little before falling to his knees with a groan. The bastard did know how to tie people up.

“Give up already, Prime Minister.” The captor yawned, “There’s no way you can get out of that in your condition. Doze up pretty bad, don’t you think.”

“You insolent. Untie me. Or else...” 

“Or else what?” The gray-skinned man smirked, “Whatever you do, there is only one consequence for the likes of you Imperial scums - Die.”

Ferdinand steered himself and breathed in a little, his many years’ experience of being the prime minister had taught him not to revoke the other party in a negotiation.

“Alright, then tell me what you want?” He asked eventually.

Red orbs bored a hole at his face, contemplating, before the man lowered himself on the floor, eyes the same level as his, and cracked open a cruel smile, “I am here to destroy the Empire of course, per the order of Lord Arundel.”

“What? Why would he…?” Ferdinand stuttered.

“Ah, it seems like your Emperor does not trust you enough with that secret, does she? Considering how clueless you look right now.” 

Those words were not supposed to hurt but they did. Another secret that Edelgard didn’t share with him, Hubert didn’t… Ferdinand bit his lips at the old pain throbbing in his chest.

_And here I thought we’re becoming close._

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” The man grabbed on Ferdinand’s hair and yanked his head up, amber eyes glared heatedly into crimson orbs, “Now, that’s better. Usually, I do not like to get my hands dirty, but considering how your precious Emperor and her lapdog dared to sniff around our hideout last week, we decided to make our move.”

“Ah, so you are the ones Hubert calls ‘Those who slither in the dark’.” Ferdinand talked back, unflinching.

“Save your breath, Prime Minister. For you do not know what we can do.”

“And what is it then?” Ferdinand challenged.

“I, for one, can do this.” The man smiled while cupping Ferdinand’s face with long, gray fingers, and in a blink of an eye, the air around them changed, light surrounding the man, blurring Ferdinand’s vision.

Ferdinand forced his eyes open and nearly shrieked once his gaze landed on the face in his peripheral vision.

It was… his own face!

Now kneeling in front of him, with skin no longer that hideous gray but a shade of suntan, brown hair turned into long auburn locks cascading on his back, red eyes were now the color of amber, and most of all, his clothes were identical to what Ferdinand was wearing at the moment.

“How can it be?” Ferdinand almost bit his tongue.

The man, who wore his face and clothes, let go of Ferdinand to stand up and made a twirl, “Impressive, no? We Agarthans specialize in shapeshifting and imitating people. Hmm, I would say, this form is my favorite. Do you think it is enough to fool your Minister of Imperial Household?”

Hearing the imposter mention Hubert made Ferdinand twitch, “What do you intend to do with my form?”

“Get close to Hubert and finish him.” The imposter answered while playing with his hair - Ferdinand-lookalike’s hair, “He’s become too much of a threat to our cause. With him out of the way, next is your little Emperor.” 

Ferdinand let out a scoff, “Ha, Good luck with that. There’s no way Hubert can be fooled that easily.”

_And besides, he hates my guts_. Ferdinand thought bitterly.

“Oh, poor little prime minister. Don’t you know how much of an influence you have on that man?” The impostor teased, looking down at him with a smile curving on the face that was the exact copy of his.

Ferdinand frowned but his objection died on his tongue as the captor continued, “From my observation for the past few days, he only lowers his guards around you, little von Aegir. You are his weakness.”

Ferdinand was too stunned to reply, his thoughts swirling in his head.

_I am Hubert’s weakness?_

“And with this form,” The impostor touched a hand on his face, “All I have to do is imitate your little puppy face in front of him and surely, the man who calls himself the emperor’s shadow will meet his demise. Guess even the shadow has a heart, doesn’t it? Hahaha.”

Ferdinand dragged himself out of his stupor and yelled, “I won’t allow it! Don’t you dare hurt him!”

“Ah what do I do with you, my dear little prime minister?” The impostor kneeled in front of him again. Ferdinand moved his head away to avoid the claws coming at him but in vain.

Snickering, the impostor grabbed his chin forcefully despite his struggle. A dark smile spread across the face that Ferdinand was too familiar with - the face he stared in the mirror at nights and days - his own. In a low tone, the captor said, “How about I force you to watch as I slaughter your precious Hubert?”

Before Ferdinand could utter anything at all, the same light as earlier flared up from the impostor's hand, now surrounding him in its full force. His world blurred around him as he felt himself getting shrunk, smaller and smaller until the impostor's face was magnified in front of him. 

When the light stopped, Ferdinand looked up at the smug smile of his own face. He felt the rope loosened around his wrists, falling on the ground. Ferdinand used that chance to bring his hand to the man’s face, wanting to blow a punch at the bastard but to his surprise, his fist was now covered in fur, his five fingers became four claws and the curse words he aimed at the impostor turned into…

Woof.

“!”

What in all Fodlan was happening to him????

\---

Ferdinand always considered himself lucky, born into a noble family with a crest, and possessed an ability to learn things quickly - so far he had mastered swords, lance, archery, and even a bit of faith magic - that being said, someone like him should not be an easy target for those evil-doers to pick on.

But now, as he ran - on four legs - through the plain leading to the monastery, Ferdinand was being filled with dread. Not only he, the fabled commander of the Empire, was kidnapped but also, by some twisted sense of joke, was turned into a dog.

Him? A Dog! Outrageous!

All he remembered was going horse-riding, maybe he wandered a little too far off the Garreg Mach’s territory than usual and then everything else was blank.

Ferdinand cursed under his breath but the words letting loose from his mouth were pretty much sound like ‘woof’. So he whined instead.

The curly orange fur on his long ears flapped through the wind as he increased his speed. 

Goddess, this was taking forever with these short little legs. Why didn’t the impostor turn him into something faster? A hound maybe, not a toy dog!

Thinking about the damn scoundrel made Ferdinand’s fur stand on end. After transforming him into a dog, a poodle-sized dog to be specific, the false Ferdinand kicked him on his belly before he could give the pretender’s face a crunch, surely that would help unmask the bastard. 

And just like that, while Ferdinand lied against the wall whining due to the impact of the kick, the fake Ferdinand bid him farewell, hopped onto his horse and rode away.

With all the strength left in his body, Ferdinand struggled to stand up on his two legs - no, four - and sprinted right after. But how could a toy dog like himself right now compare to Avaline, his pride, and joy, his darling horse that Ferdinand had trained since she was just a foal?

Ferdinand felt both proud and defeated as he watched Avaline carry the impersonator back to the monastery to assassinate Hubert, the man that Ferdinand had complicated feelings for.

And if he was not fast enough, all would be too late.

\--

Ferdinand passed through the iron gate of the Garreg Mach fairly easily, only catching a few stares from the market-goers and merchants. A stray dog running amok among the refugees had become a normal sight since the monastery was now literally a sanctuary for both humans and animals alike. He quickly climbed through the stairs, gasping for air as the process was harder than usual with his shorts legs, and ran toward the stable. 

Avaline was already here, resting in her booth and savoring the leftover food Ferdinand fed her this morning.

Traitor.

Ferdinand gave his horse a glare as he passed by her booth and then resumed his path. The fake Ferdinand must be close. 

And there he was. Wearing Ferdinand’s face and swaying his ginger hair like he owned it for all his life was the Agarthan impostor, a crippling laughter filled the air as the fake Ferdinand barked at something Dorothea said to him.

Dorothea! 

Ferdinand inched closer to the two and hid himself inside the dense bush, carefully enough not to cause too much attention, the impostor might notice him and who knew what the bastard would do to get rid of him. If there was someone in the Black Eagle Strike Force that possessed the ability to sniff out secrets for a good gossiping story, that would be Miss Dorothea Arnault. Her sharp mind and keen eyes were unmatchable.

Maybe Dorothea could see through the Agarthan’s disguise…

“...And just like that, the ambassador bid me goodbye and in my hands laid the treaty that would better help our Empire’s trading with the...” Fake Ferdinand finished his made-up story. 

“You are just unbelievable, Ferdie.” Dorothea snickered into her hand.

_No, Thea! You’re supposed to see through that man’s facade, not laughing along with his joke!_

“Say, Thea. Do you happen to know Hubert’s whereabouts?” 

Ferdinand froze in his spot, heart thumping hard inside his chest.

“Hubert? I thought you two would have tea time this afternoon. He might still be in his office taking care of Edie’s expanding plan.”

“Yes, how could I forget that? Must be the lasting effect of a good morning ride…” ‘Ferdinand’ ceased his sentence, eyes darted toward a movement behind a dense patch of bush.

“Ferdie, what are you looking at?” Dorothea turned to the direction of her friend’s gaze.

“Nothing.” A smile curved on the general’s lips, “Maybe it’s just a stray dog.”

\--

Being a dog had its advantages. Like you could run through the army of the Imperial Guards without them sparing you a glance or stop behind a thick trunk of the tree to eavesdrop on the student's secrets without their acknowledgement. Ferdinand would make a pretty good spy after this experience despite how Hubert criticized him about his non-existent espionage skill, but now was not the time to brag about his newly acquired skill. He quickened his steps on the staircase leading to the conference room, where Hubert might be at the moment.

That man… Did he even move from his position last night?

Ferdinand let out a silent sigh. Hubert was a workaholic, that knowledge had been known from across the land of Fodlan. Ferdinand lost count of how many times he had to storm into the Minister's study room just to order Hubert to rest.

"Why do you care so much, Prime Minister?" Hubert asked one time.

"I… That's because you and I are Edelgard's most trusted advisors. So I can't have you die on me from overworking yourself before we win the war." That was his answer.

And Hubert gave him one of his unreadable looks, a quiz, a puzzle that Ferdinand had been trying to solve ever since this fabled companionship formed between them. 

That look, like Hubert was expecting another answer from Ferdinand that even he did not know what it was, the answer for the feeling - a pull of their heart - that hung between them for as long as they knew each other. 

And that feeling was also the reason why Ferdinand launched on his four short legs toward the Minister’s room to prevent Hubert’s assassination.

“HUBERT!” 

The said man looked up from his stack of paper with a frown. It was Hubert’s usual expression whenever Ferdinand banged into his study room without knocking - though why he never considered shutting it was beyond Ferdinand’s understanding - saved for the new emotion that should never appear on the fearsome Minister of the Imperial Household’s face - completely and utterly dumbstruck. 

Ferdinand wanted to tease Hubert for that, “I didn’t know you even have that expression, Minister. I thought nothing surprises the emperor’s shadow anymore,” but strategically realized the words coming out of his mouth was nothing more than a series of ‘woof woof’ in Hubert’s ear.

“What the…” Hubert let out a curse and stood up from his desk, the aforementioned emotions replaced by annoyance as he walked toward Ferdinand.

Hubert seemed much taller now that Ferdinand was the height of a poodle dog and surprisingly threatening from this angle but Ferdinand stood his ground. He tried to speak again but in vain. At last Hubert’s long stride stopped as he regarded Ferdinand with a half-glare, visible eye flared dangerously under the reflection of the sunlight.

“Who let this stray dog in?” Hubert sneered. 

Ferdinand found himself shiver under that stare, a strange pain throbbing in his chest. Hubert never looked at him like that for a long time, ever since they moved past their academy antagonistic phase and gradually rebuilt their relationship into something that the two of them could tolerate - their hard-earned companionship. 

But now, Ferdinand felt their fragile friendship started to crumble in front of him.

‘Hubert, it’s me!’

“Woof! Woof!”

Hubert’s frown deepened. He reached out his gloved hand toward Ferdinand but Ferdinand simply dodged it and ran inside the room. He used his small form to hide under the cabinet, far away from Hubert’s reach. 

Gritting his teeth, Hubert snarled, “Void’s sake. Is this one of Ferdinand’s new strays? Where did he find a dog that is just like him? Tsk… I don’t have time for this.” 

With that said, the minister stomped back to his desk and sat down, immediately losing himself into the never-ending flow of work again.

Ferdinand slowly emerged from his hiding place, quietly enough so Hubert wouldn’t notice him, and lay down on the rug near Hubert’s fireplace, his eyes never once parted from the black-haired man.

Ferdinand loved watching Hubert but his share of duty as the prime minister kept him from fully committing his time to simply observe the man. He was mesmerized by the view of Hubert’s gloved fingers slipping through the report’s papers, his lips firm, eyes focused and cheekbone sharp under the sun slanting through the windows.

Ferdinand always found Hubert a rare and beautiful sight to behold even if he would get laughed at for saying that out loud. Even if the enemies wanted this man to die, Ferdinand would risk his life to prevent that from happening.

_I’ll keep you safe, Hubert. I swear it or I am not Ferdinand von Aegir._

When Ferdinand opened his eyes again, Hubert was no longer sitting on his chair.

\--

"That's insolent man!" Ferdinand's stomach coiled with the mixture of regret, despair, and worry, "How dare he disappear like that! How could I..."

Fall asleep.

He only closed his eyes for a moment and Hubert was gone, out of his sight with a killer disguised as himself roaming around the stronghold. Despite the oath Ferdinand took upon himself, he broke it in his moment of weakness. Now his carelessness would cost him Hubert's life. 

Ferdinand's chest tightened.

\--

The two blurry figures started to refine themselves in Ferdinand's peripheral vision, one orange and one black, standing a little too close together for his liking.

Ferdinand knew full well where Hubert was at this time. It was three in the afternoon - the time of their tea break, the only time in the day that Hubert was truly his. He was not Edelgard's shadow nor the Minister of the Imperial Household. At three in the afternoon, Hubert was Ferdinand's alone.

Lighthearted and carefree, sarcastic and yet devilishly handsome, the Hubert at that time had moped an entirely different person - another side Hubert only showed in front of him and that alone made Ferdinand's heart swell with triumph and a tint of proudness.

He might never admit it out loud but Ferdinand hoped - and wished - that Hubert reserved those expressions for him only. 

But when Ferdinand witnessed the scene before his eyes, his dream and hope shattered into pieces.

Inside the alcove where they usually enjoyed their tea time together - the sanctuary reserved only for the two of them - Hubert was so close to that trickster… almost like they were about to kiss!

"HUBERT!"

Time seemed to slow in that moment as Ferdinand mustered the muscles on his four legs,his paws tightened on the ground as he lunged his little form toward the two of them, still a mile away.

Hubert's face was a wonder of a precious new expression that Ferdinand just missed. Eyes wide, mouth agape - unguarded, unrestrained, and a lingering of… affection in brilliant green eyes. 

Ferdinand felt his heart clenched, squeezing air out of his lungs, leaving him bare and helpless.

That expression… Had Hubert ever looked at him like that before?

As if recognizing his presence, the fake Ferdinand's mouth curved into a not-so-Ferdinand smile, a challenge, as he leaned in closer to Hubert's ear, a knife in hand, sneaking around Hubert's back.

"NO!!"

The words came out as barks and growl but maybe that would make Hubert aware of his situation...

In a blink of an eye later - when Ferdinand was still a few feet away from sinking his teeth on the fraud's leg, when it was only to take the Agarthan a second to plunge the knife into Hubert's back, stabbing his heart, stealing that man away from Ferdinand forever - the stench of dark miasma suddenly filled the air, black energy covered Hubert, surrounding him in a wall of dark magic. Ferdinand's senses were reduced to an agonized scream, the heavy smell of blood in the air as Dark Spike pierced through fake Ferdinand's body and… and Hubert's blood-covered face. 

But Hubert was unharmed.

Ferdinand knew the smile curved at the corner of that thin lips well, he had seen it hundred of times before, it haunted his dream and filled the void in his heart with heated desire on a cold dark night - Hubert's triumphant smile. 

"What a shame." Hubert smirked, eyeing the man on the ground with a disdainful look, "You did your research well, I give you that. Fufufu."

Ferdinand's legs froze in the ground, stunned and overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events. 

Hubert kneeled in front of the impostor, still in his disguise, gaping in his own blood, an expression of disbelief and utter hatred on his face, Ferdinand's own face. 

"How...?" The impostor mustered with a cough of blood.

"You studied him well. That disguise can certainly fool everyone else and it almost got me too but..." Hubert's face hardened, "You miscounted the freckles on his face."

"Wha… Ummm… AHH!!!"

"Exactly." 

Ferdinand watched as the impostor perished under another spell of Hubert's magic, melted into nothing but a lump of meat on the ground.

_Don't you know you're his weakness._

The words of the Agarthan rang in his ear.

"Hubert..." Ferdinand spoke again and this time Hubert whipped his head around to his direction, green eyes wide with shock.

"Ferdinand… you?" Hubert was on his feet immediately.

It took him a full 2 seconds to realize he had turned back to his normal self again, a human with two legs and less fur, and embarrassingly naked.

"Hubert… I..." Ferdinand stuttered, face as red as his hair. 

But his vision suddenly blurred into a shade of black as a large cloak wrapped around his naked form, warm hands around his shoulders, and Hubert's strikingly handsome face only mere inches from him. 

Ferdinand was lost for words as he saw shame and humiliation swell inside Hubert's green eyes, his heart prancing inside his chest at their intimate distance and his lack of clothes.

"I'm sorry. I should have noticed their motive sooner." Hubert said with a deep frown and maybe Ferdinand had been too exhausted from his transformation, he saw that same emotion in Hubert's eyes earlier again, now directed at him.

_Ah, he also looks at me like that._

Ferdinand should say something in return but a fleet of gloved fingers on his cheek, tender and warm, successfully stole the last coherent thoughts from his mind, leaving him stunned, entranced and unprotected from the incoming attack that was Hubert.

"You're unharmed. Good..." Hubert swallowed, looking away, "Our army and… Her Majesty can not afford to lose you in this peak of the war."

"Hubert," Ferdinand finally found his voice again, and to his and Hubert's surprise, he grabbed the hem of Hubert's shirt, making the man stare at him alarmingly close, "Tell me, how many freckles are there on my face?"

There were a million different emotions flashing through Hubert's face and eventually Hubert said, bewildered, "134."

"Hubert." Ferdinand placed his hand on Hubert's face, guiding it toward him, his voice a whisper, "Is that all you do when we have tea break together? Counting my freckles?"

"It is hard to do anything else with you around." Hubert said with a small smile, cheeks a tint of red, "You're intimidating."

Ferdinand had the urge to laugh at himself, for his obliviousness. All this time, it was him that brushed away Hubert's advances, his gentle stare, the occasional small smile and words that were both teasing and endearing.

Until he almost lost them.

"Well," Under Hubert's surprised stare, Ferdinand hooked his arms around Hubert's neck, inching his body closer until their chest met and their heart resonated, "Come to my bedchamber tonight. I have more freckles on my body for you to count."

Hubert's face was now a shade of crimson but the words coming out of his mouth were light and sweet on Ferdinand's lips, "I would love to."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Illustrated by Atan at their Twitter here ^^  
> https://twitter.com/atanalerectida/status/1256295007419420672?s=20


End file.
